Bad Blood
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Gadis berkaca mata itu kini menyadari bahwa sebuah nyawa bisa dihilangkan dengan begitu mudahnya./ for #AnsatsuHalloweenPartII, rate M for theme. DLDR!


Matanya terbuka. Tangannya memegang kepala yang terasa sedikit pusing. Tubuhnya bangkit. Ekor matanya melirik pada benda disamping yang warna aslinya tertutupi warna lain.

Merah darah.

Mata itu berkedip beberapa kali untuk melihat apa yang dilihatnya ini nyata atau hanya ilusi. Ini darah sungguhan.

Bukan hanya benda itu yang berlumuran darah. Tangan, tubuh dan bajunya juga penuh darah. Bahkan tanah di sekitarnya pun tak luput dari warna itu. Ia pun meluruskan pandangannya ke depan. Potongan-potongan tubuh berserakan disana. Tunggu, ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Selama ini kacamatanya tidak pernah bermasalah.

Itu tangan, kaki, dan tubuh manusia. Bahkan ada kepala juga. Seperti bola, mungkin jika di tendang akan menggelinding juga. Entahlah, dia tidak tertarik untuk mencoba.

Hembusan angin tiba-tiba menerpa. Membuat helaian rambut _indigo_ yang sekarang tergerai acak-acak'an itu bergoyang-goyang di udara. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara bariton pun muncul, menggelitik telinganya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

.

.

 _Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei_

 _Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, Maybe Gore (?), dan lain sebagainya._

 _Dedicated for #AnsatsuHalloweenPartII_

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

Pertama dia meronta. Berusaha untuk lepas dari ketiga orang yang muncul tiba-tiba dan meneyeretnya ke daerah sepi ini. Berteriak minta tolong percuma, mulutnya sudah di jejali selotip. Suaranya tak keluar, padahal tenggorokannya sudah sakit—pengap karena menahan.

Sekuat tenaga ia terus berusaha. Menendang, menyiku, menggigit, semua di lakoni. Mungkin karena hal itu, salah satu dari pelaku habis kesabaran. Hingga dengan penuh amarah, dilemparkan tubuh ringkih itu. Tepat menuju tembok dinding di samping mereka. Sangat keras, hingga hal itu membuat semua perlawanan dari gadis itu berhenti. Bersamaan dengan gerak tubuh lainnya.

Darah keluar cukup banyak dari bagian kepala. Tubuhnya tak bergerak. Matanya memejam. Mungkin rasa yang didapatkan dari lemparan itu terlampau sakit hingga membuatnya menyadari—terlalu perih untuk meringis.

Menyadari keadaan si gadis berkaca mata itu, salah satu dari mereka mengumpat kesal. Memberi tatapan tajam pada si tersangka.

" _Sorry_ , dia terus melawan. Aku sangat kesal." Hanya dengan kalimat itu dia memberi alasan, namun tak bisa membangunkan.

Salah satu dari mereka mendekati tubuh yang terbaring itu. Memeriksa denyut nadi serta detak jantung. Kepalanya menggeleng. Umpatan kasar kembali terdengar. "Padahal kita bisa menjualnya keluar negeri dengan harga tinggi. Sialan kau!" Sebuah pukulan, buah dari amarah berhasil meninju pipi lelaki itu. Dengan cepat dia melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, takut pukulan itu terus mengarah padanya.

"Ma-maaf Bos, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dia akan mati se cepat itu." Pukulan kedua tertahan di udara. Tidak ada gunanya membuang tenaga untuk memukul si Sialan ini. Segera pimpinan itu menghempaskan tinjunya ke udara. Lalu ia kembali melihat pada mayat gadis itu. Setelah menghela napas, kakinya berjalan untuk mendekatinya.

"Kita akan mengambil organ yang bisa di jual. Bawa semua alatnya di mobil." Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, keduanya langsung bergegas mengambil semua alat yang dibutuhkan. Sementara di sudut lain sebuah bayangan transparan ada diantara mereka. Bayangan dengan fisik yang sama dengan tubuh gadis itu. Dia menangis melihat dirinya sendiri yang diperlakukan kejam—bahkan oleh seseorang yang tak di kenalnya. Apa salahnya? Kembali ia melihat apa yang tiga orang itu lakukan.

Kacamata di tubuhnya itu hancur di lempar keras ke permukaan tanah. Pisau-pisau itu mendekat menuju organ dengan fungsi melihat itu. Darah mengucur deras kala keduanya berhasil dikeluarkan.

Pluk. Terdengar suara kala di jatuhkan kedalam tabung berisi cairan khusus.

Pisau-pisau itu beralih lebih dalam. Mengoyak tubuh yang mulus itu. Membuat lubang besar. Mewarnainya dengan warna merah pekat.

Tajam—semakin dalam mengiris daging. Memotong urat. Menyemburkan darah. Tidak ada wajah bersalah, jijik, ataupun takut saat melakukan pembedahan itu. Begitu tenang saat tangan itu mengeluarkan satu persatu bagian yang seharusnya ada di dalam.

Siluet gadis itu menggeleng. Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Tangannya berusaha menggapai pisau, atau memukul mereka—berharap agar semua aktivitas itu terhenti. Sia-sia, tidak ada reaksi apapun.

Berhenti. Tolong. Apapun itu. Sang gadis memohon dalam tangisannya. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika pisau itu membuat darahnya terus mengalir.

Satu. Dua. Sudah berapa banyak yang mereka ambil. Tidak cukupkah dengan Mata, Jantung dan Ginjal? Kenapa?

Gadis itu terus berteriak kesakitan. Dengarlah—jangan berpura-pura tuli! Jangan bersikap seolah buta! Bagaimana manusia bisa melakukan hal ini kepada manusia lainnya? Ini tidak masuk akal jika tujuannya hanya karena uang. Ini gila! Mereka gila!

Teriakan. Tangisan. Kesedihan. Sakit hati. Semua emosi gadis berkaca mata itu tercampur. Begitu dalam bersama rasa perih yang dirasakan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Berhenti—waktu. Jangan biarkan aku melihat ini lagi. Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini? Apa salahku? Apakah aku seorang pendosa di masalalu. Kenapa aku yang harus di hukum! Aku tidak tahu." Parau. Perih. Lirih. Penuh kemarahan, namun tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hanya segudang pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya tentang nasib yang begitu tragis terjadi padanya.

 **Prang!**

Di tengah tangisnya, perhatian gadis itu sedikit teralihkan oleh benda yang jatuh tepat di depannya. Benda panjang berkilauan menyapa _violet_ -nya. Sebuah pedang yang begitu tajam.

Kepala mendongak, mencari tahu siapa yang memberikan benda tersebut. Sosok lelaki jangkung berambut merah ada disana. Dengan senyum angkuh, _mercury_ -nya menatap balik gadis yang sedang tertunduk itu.

"Jangan minta tolong lagi. Dunia yang kau hadapi sekarang adalah dunia yang kejam. Kata tolong hanya akan diinjak dan dibuang ke tempat sampah." Lelaki itu berbicara namun sepertinya sang gadis masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud. Tidak masalah. Si rambut merah akan menjelaskan lebih jelas padanya sekarang.

Menundukan badan, sengaja agar posisi mereka sepantar. Lalu si lelaki mendekatkan kepalanya. Berbisik tepat di samping telinga si gadis berkaca mata. "Maksudku, bunuh mereka!" Tersentak merupakan ekspresi pertama yang datang dari wajahnya. Namun dengan segera tangan sang lelaki membelai wajah yang ada di depannya. Mencoba menenangkan dengan sentuhannya.

"Tidak. Jangan menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu pada para bajingan itu. Lihatlah, mereka bukan hanya membunuhmu tapi juga mengambil hampir semua organ tubuhmu. Bukankah itu menjijikan? Bahkan kematian saja tidak cukup menghukum mereka." Dalam diam gadis itu mengangguk setuju. Semua kata yang diucapkan lelaki ini tak bisa ditampik. Itu kenyataan. Tangannya mengepal. Mereka memang tidak cukup dihukum dengan kematian.

Tangan itu terlepas dari wajah sang gadis. Turun mengambil pedang yang tadi ia lemparkan. "Jadi, mau membunuh mereka?" Tawaran itu berbuah satu anggukan pasti. Ekspresi terkejut tadi digantikan wajah tegas. _Violet_ yang semula berurai air mata pun kini dengan yakin memancarkan kilat tajam. Tak kalah dengan pedang yang sudah beralih tangan padanya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum senang melihat gadis di depannya. Entah apa arti dari senyum itu. Tidak ada yang peduli.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku hanya perlu namamu."

"Nama? Untuk apa?"

"Kau masih belum bisa menyentuh manusia-manusia keparat itu, ingat? Aku akan membantumu." terangnya lugas.

Untuk beberapa detik gadis itu menatap si lelaki. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri. Namun kembali lagi dia mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi. Dengan semua kejadian buruk yang sudah dia lalui, memangnya akan ada lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini? Tidak, tentu saja.

"Okuda Manami. Namaku Okuda Manami." Senyum senang atas jawaban terukir di wajah tampan itu.

"Baiklah, Okuda Manami, panggil aku Akabane Karma."

"Akabane—Karma?"

Senyumnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kini Lelaki itu mengarahkan tangannya sendiri ke mulutnya. Menggigit dengan gigi dan dua taring yang ada di ujungnya. Sengaja mengoyak dagingnya untuk mengeluarkan darah dalam tubuhnya. Terkejut, tentu saja gadis yang bernama Okuda Manami itu keheranan dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki di di depannya itu. Namun, belum habis rasa terkejutnya, kembali ia dikejutkan lagi oleh tingkah Akabane Karma yang tiba-tiba membungkam mulutnya dengan mulut miliknya sendiri. Aliran cairan terasa. Itu darah yang tadi dihisap Karma saat melukai dirinya sendiri. Darah itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya, hingga berakhir tertelan dan masuk ke dalam tubuh. Terus mendesak, tak bisa di tolak.

Okuda Manami terdiam merasakan reaksi pada tubuhnya. Aneh, rasanya sangat panas. Panas sekali. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat berbeda seketika. Dan kenapa pandangannya menjadi kabur. Ilusi? Atau hanya mimpi? Ini semakin aneh. Padahal gadis itu berusaha untuk tetap melihat dengan jelas. Tapi percuma, pandangannya semakin kacau. Matanya semakin berat. Dan sepertinya dia akan kehilangan kesadaran.

Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi?

.

.

 _Owari_

 _._

 _Omake_

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ditengah fokus memperhatikan potongan-potongan daging itu, sebuah suara menyapa telinganya. Ia menoleh, lelaki berambut merah tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Memperhatikannya. Memberinya tatapan dan senyuman yang lagi-lagi tak bisa ditebak.

"Aku tidak tahu." Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya, membuat si lelaki sedikit keheranan. Namun jawaban selanjutnya dari si gadis membuahkan senyuman lebar di bibir Akabane Karma.

"Tapi aku senang mereka mati."

.

.

End

.

 _Ini seratus persen ngarang! Gak ada survei atau apapun itu. Kenapa ga survei? Karena serem searching soal gimana caranya mengambil satu persatu organ dalam tubuh orang korban penculikan. Jadi jika terdapat kesalahan dalam hal apapun mohon maaf okeeey. Soal alur, terserah aja sih kalian mau nilai gimana. Fic ini adalah ide ketiga. Jadi sebenernya kemarin itu udah ada dua cerita, tapi pas ditulis kurang sreeeg di hati. Ga enak dibaca, kurang cocok dengan genre. Fic ini juga belum tentu masuk sih Genrenya. Yah dan jadinya gini, tetep ngalor ngidul, lol. Pokoknya selamat hari #AnsatsuHalloweenPartII lah._

 _Udah ah segitu aja. See you next time..._


End file.
